Ig
Ig is labeled The Skater in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Ig is aspiring to become a professional skater. He has been skating since he was in fifth grade and now knows countless tricks. Everyday he hits the skatepark after school with all of his friends. He lives with his single mother. He is most popular in the burnouts and stoners at his school, but he seems pretty carefree to everyone. He joined the show because he was dared by one of his friend’s and actually thought winning the money might be ‘pretty awesome’. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Ig is introduced last and seems to have a pretty good attitude. Ig is put on the Daring Delinquents team. He says the place seems pretty awesome, but Quinlan tells him to shut up. He then ends up bunking with Zia and bonds with him. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Ig helps Zia and Anais find the jousting stick at the beach. Ig attempts to pick up the jousting stick, but it's too heavy so Quinlan calls him weak. He points out to his team that the last item seems to be in the water. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Ig tries pull off some skate trick in front of Zia and Viktor, but fails and falls into the water. He enthuses and cheers his team on in the challenge. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Ig goes to the beach to swim with Una, Anais, and Zia. He wins his team a point by facing his fear of touching dead fish. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Ig gives optimistic advice to Frederick and Viktor that they had asked for. He is volunteered to model for his team and earns them a total of 22 points. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Ig compliments Anais and Zia on their new relationship. Ig is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of his team. Ig marks Vivica out, and is one of the two final zombies of the challenge. Eventually he gets shot out by Declan. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Ig joins a one-time alliance with Anais, Merrin, Una, Xenia, and Zia to vote out Cadence. Ig searches for ingredients with Cadence and he scales a coconut tree to retrieve a coconut. When Chris and Chef vomit due to the cake, he worries it was the coconut. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. He is shocked along with many others when Merrin is eliminated. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Ig hangs out with Anais and Zia by the beach at the beginning of the chapter. He is also warned by Una and Xenia about Cadence and how she might be more dangerous than they thought. Ig does archery against Declan and wins a point for his team. His team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": 'Ig hangs out with Zia in the cabin and attempts to talk to a nervous Frederick. He volunteers to climb a tree for his team, but Una takes the oppurtunity instead. He searches for the final key with Una and Xenia, after they find the final key a Sasquatch chases after them. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Ig gets out before the challenge even starts becuse he speaks without Chef asking him to. During the challenge, Chef refers to him as 'skunk-haired'. He and Zia welcome Declan into the cabin and Declan warns them about King. He did not win the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Ig hangs out by the beach with Anais, Rigel, Tamsin, Xenia, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. In the challenge, he goes up in the ski lift with Xenia, as she is the last one left as well. He then finds the 'jewels' in the yeti cave along with Anais, Xenia, and Zia. He accepts Anais' race down the mountain with joy. Ig is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''Ig is set on the blue team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where she works with Declan, Anais, Rigel, and Xenia. His team loses the challenge, so he is on the chopping block for elimination. He hangs out with Anais and Xenia before the elimination ceremony. Ig is eliminated in the ceremony, but the reason is not known why at the time. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Ig supports Zia in the final two challenge as Zia is his best friend. Ig also helps Zia in the final two challenge along with Anais. He even fends off an alligator for him. Trivia *His name is a reference to the main character of ''Horns, Ignatius 'Ig' Perrish. Gallery Igsleep.png|Ig in his sleepwear. Igswim.png|Ig in his swimwear.